


AHI DENTRO

by Saralujan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Mulder's baby, POV First Person, Pregnancy, embarazada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saralujan/pseuds/Saralujan
Summary: SCULLY EMBARAZADA Y SOLA. SIGHT!!!LA ESCENA QUE CC NO NOS QUISO REGALAR





	AHI DENTRO

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, dudas, criticas, preguntas, sugerencias, opiniones... se acepta todo.

Título; AHÍ DENTRO.

Autora: Sara Luján

Tipo: POST- EPISODIE

 

AHÍ DENTRO

(“¡Buenas noches, mamá!”)

(HOME)

 

Es cómodo este sofá, ¿verdad?. Ya sé que has descansado en él muchas veces, pero hasta hoy no estaba segura de que te hubieras dado cuenta porque tampoco yo estaba segura...

De acuerdo, tenía pruebas científicas e irrefutables. Está escrito claramente en media docena de documentos firmados por médicos, técnicos de laboratorio, matrona y jefe de personal de la oficina. He estado tres meses pasando un 50% más de mi tiempo en el lavabo. Llevo más de un mes ocupándome sólo de tareas administrativas y alguna que otra autopsia porque ya no puedo enfundarme el arma en la cintura y, de todos modos, en estos momentos no podría detener a un sospechoso aunque estuviera muerto a mis pies. Sobre todo porque ya no tengo cintura y dentro de poco ni siquiera me veré los pies. Tengo un completo, bonito y amplio ( en el más estricto sentido de la palabra) vestuario nuevo, encabezado por el elegante abrigo negro de Armani, de Mulder. En realidad, en esta época no lo necesito y sólo lo uso cuando estoy acostada en su sofá. Ahora que los olores y los sabores se han vuelto locos, su aroma es el único que logro identificar sin ninguna duda...

Para la racional y científica mente de la doctora Scully debería ser suficiente. La probabilidad de que estés ahí dentro es tan cierta como que mañana volverá a salir el Sol por el Este.

... Y sin embargo no he podido creerlo del todo hasta hace un par de horas.

Me estaba dando un baño. Desde que él no está tengo mucho tiempo para tomar baños de espuma, dormir noches enteras o salir de compras los sábados por la mañana. Tengo demasiado tiempo. Tanto, que no sé qué hacer con el que me sobra, salvo pensar en ti... y en él. Dos seres que mi mente sabe que existen, pero que mi corazón no logra sentir.

¡Y Dios sabe que lo intento!.

Como cada tarde, mientras la bañera se llenaba de agua, me he quitado el albornoz ante el espejo y me he mirado. Soy médico y he estudiado el proceso de evolución del embarazo. Creí que reconocería en mí misma cada una de las etapas que he visto en los libros, pero hay detalles que se me escapan. ¿Dónde pone que me sentiré cómo si fuera dos mujeres en una sola conciencia?. Mi cara, mis brazos y mis piernas son los de siempre, pero no consigo reconocer el resto de mi cuerpo. Como si no fuera el mío. Por eso lo miro todos los días y me digo a mí misma que mis pechos, mi vientre y mis caderas también soy yo, aunque ahora parezcan tener vida propia. Han despertado por primera vez y se han puesto a trabajar y vivir por su cuenta. He descubierto para qué sirven realmente... No... Hace cinco meses, su función era tan importante como ahora: recibir los besos de Mulder, sentir su piel y su calor. Sentirle a él. Guardar una parte suya para poder recordarle cuando no estuviera. Como la cruz de oro que llevó en su cuello y me mantuvo en su corazón, eso eres tú hoy. Te dejó dentro de mi vientre para que yo pudiera tenerle a él en mi corazón.

¡Qué suerte ser el creyente, Mulder!. A mí me está costando más. A pesar de las pruebas, no es suficiente. Necesito creer.

Entro despacio en la bañera y me estiro apoyando la cabeza en el borde. Cierro los ojos al sentir cómo la espuma caliente va cubriendo mi espalda, mis costados y mi torso... Se parece tanto a los labios de Mulder que me hace sonreír.

La semana pasada, sólo mi cabeza y mis hombros sobresalían. En este momento, mi ombligo y mis pezones se alzan sobre el nivel del agua como islas diminutas nacidas del calor del fondo del mar. Deslizo mi mano por la superficie húmeda y brillante de mi vientre y algo vibra en las yemas de mis dedos. Instintivamente he dejado de respirar y mis ojos se han quedado fijos en esta cima ondulada que crece desde dentro de mí. Quince segundos después, distingo claramente una breve agitación bajo la piel, como si un animalillo reptase dentro de mí. Apenas dura un instante, pero el movimiento se transmite al agua que me rodea y las ondas se extienden hasta chocar con mis brazos y mis senos. Hoy lo he sentido por primera vez.

Hay algo vivo en mi interior.

“¡Mulder, mira...!”

Por un momento he olvidado que no está conmigo.

No imaginaba que fuese así. ¿A esto lo llaman patadas?. A mí me ha parecido el roce del ala de una mariposa. El latido de mi propio corazón es más potente, pero no hay nada en mi cuerpo con lo que pueda comparar o confundir esta primera caricia diminuta.

Trato de imaginar tu posición en esta cuna de amor y agua en la que creces. Te he sentido muy abajo y en el centro, lejos del ombligo; en el límite del vello y la piel, allí donde a Mulder le gustaba pasear despacio, unas veces con los dedos y otras con sus labios... Creo que tú prefieres llamar a mi puerta con tus pies transparentes.

“¡Hola, soy mamá!. Sé que estás ahí”.

Soy mamá, soy mamá, soy... Sí, tú ya lo sabes, pero necesito decírmelo a mí.

“Scully... Nunca había pensado en ti como madre”.

Yo sí lo había pensado. Hace más de mil años, cuando las abducciones se llamaban secuestros y nuestro Gobierno pactaba a nuestras espaldas con criminales... de este planeta; cuando yo soñaba con encarcelar asesinos de cuatro nucleótidos y enamorarme de agentes con diplomas, en lugar de platillos volantes, en sus despachos. ¿Realmente existió ese tiempo?. Creo que sí porque recuerdo que, tras llegar con Bill y Charles a casa, sanos y salvos, después de una importante y peligrosa misión en el bosque, armados con escopetas de perdigones, aún me quedaban fuerzas para dar el biberón y acunar a las muñecas de Melissa...

“Entonces, busca un hombre tolerante, con un historial genético impecable y empieza a fabricar un pequeño y perfecto superscully”.

¿Y cuándo se supone que tengo que hacerlo, Mulder?. De lunes a viernes, durante el día, soy agente del FBI y no puedo compartir el mismo dormitorio con otro de distinto sexo. Por las noches, prefieres dormir en tu sofá de cuero negro y sólo hablas conmigo por teléfono. Los sábados toca viajar en busca de alienígenas. ¿Y los domingos?. No estoy muy segura. O no existen o estoy tan exhausta que paso en estado semicomatoso del sábado al lunes...

En cualquier caso, un día me negué a girar una vez más dentro de tus círculos así que me dejaste plantada y te fuiste sin mí. Volviste poco después, pero en tu ausencia mi tiempo se expandió y lo encontré (un hombre tolerante con un historial genético impecable, me refiero) y aceptaste tomar conmigo una taza de té. Esa noche me di cuenta de lo cómodo que es tu sofá. Sobre todo cuando me cubres con una manta indígena y te acercas para apartarme el pelo de la cara.

Cuando desperté estaba sola y a oscuras, pero sabía que era tu salón. ¿Por qué pensé que necesitaba protección?. ¿De qué necesitaba protegerme?. Me hubiera gustado que fuese de ti. No te ofendas, pero en aquel momento eras tan improbable como un Hombrecillo Verde de mis primeros años así que, con la mitad del trabajo ya hecho, y sin protección, Mulder hizo la otra mitad: empezó a fabricar un pequeño y perfecto superscully.

Desde ese día, él es papá.

Se fue dos meses después, el día que me dijeron que estabas aquí, antes de saberlo. Si hubiera estado con nosotros durante estos tres meses, él sí habría creído en ti. Si creyó que una mala fotografía de un diente era prueba suficiente de la existencia de un monstruo antediluviano, ¿qué no creería cuando cada noche le resultara más difícil abarcarme para darme su abrazo antes de dormir?. Yo, en cambio, necesito que vengas y me muerdas en el culo. Por suerte aún no tienes dientes, pero sí deditos con que acariciarme...

Después de salir del baño suelo ir a su apartamento y sentarme en el salón a cenar algo y ver un rato la televisión o leer. Lo que ha ocurrido, merece algo especial, como estrenar este bonito traje azul, ¿te gusta?. Tiene una cintura enorme que se supone que debes rellenar en un plazo de cuatro meses. Vas a tener que crecer muy deprisa si quieres acabar con los más de cincuenta centímetros de cordón que me sobran. La camisa, de manga larga, es del mismo color. Me llega hasta las caderas y forma pliegues alrededor de mi barriga ocultándola discretamente. Tiene el cuello pequeño y redondeado como los vestidos de los bebés y dos lazos anudados a modo de corbata infantil. Después de ponerme unos zapatos (de tacón tan bajo que me siento descalza) vuelvo a mirarme al espejo... ¡Dios mío!. Voy a ser mamá y me he vestido como cuando tenía cuatro años. Bueno, puede que no sea tan elegante y formal como mis trajes de chaqueta... pero al menos estoy graciosa... ¿no crees?.

Espero que esa risa microscópica, ahí dentro, sea un sí.

**ALEXANDRIA (VIRGINIA)**

**21:11h P.M.**

Es cómodo este sofá, ¿verdad?. Te lo dije. He venido casi todas las noches porque aquí me siento más cerca de él, pero hoy tengo otra razón. Quiero que le sientas tú. ¿Te imaginas cómo reaccionará cuando lo sepa?. Nunca llegamos a hablar de ti porque no te creíamos posible, pero creo que te desea tanto como yo.

¡Mulder, nada de lo que veas ahí fuera puede ser mejor que esto. Deberías volver ahora!

Me he puesto de nuevo su abrigo y me he acostado bocarriba en el sofá. Así estamos los dos mejor. La solapa me cubre la boca, de forma que puedo aspirar su aroma. Lo noto subiendo por mi nariz y deslizándose luego muy despacio por mis pulmones. Ya debe estar muy cerca de ti, ¿lo notas?. Es papá.

Sabes, hoy ya no me siento sola. O, al menos, no me duele tanto la soledad. Todo este tiempo le he hablado a tu padre sabiendo que no puede oírme, sólo porque sé que está vivo. En cambio, es la primera vez que te hablo a ti, que has estado conmigo estos cinco meses. Perdóname. Sabía que estaba ahí, pero no he podido sentirte hasta que me has hablado tú. Son los inconvenientes de ser escéptica. Espero que no te hayas sentido abandonado por eso, no era mi intención. Ya te darás cuenta cuándo me conozcas mejor. Si papá estuviera aquí, seguro que ya te habría avisado “cuidado con Scully”; bueno, para ti “mamá”. Por cierto, ahora necesitas un nombre. No lo había pensado, pero ¿qué te parece si te llamo Fox?. Sí, ya sé que a él no le va a hacer gracia, pero tú déjamelo a mí. Si a ti te gusta, sé cómo convencerle; el té hace maravillas, no importa que sea caliente o helado. Sólo da una patada para decir Sí y dos para decir No... ¿No te decides?... Tal vez seas una niña. Eso lo hace más difícil... Emily es un nombre precioso, pero pertenece a alguien aunque ya no esté aquí. Me gustaría que te parecieras a ella. Estuvo tan poco tiempo conmigo... Si entonces hubiera sabido que vendrías, verla marcharse y echarla de menos, no habría sido tan duro.

“Mamá... Hace dos meses me enteré que debido a mi abducción... y a las pruebas que me hicieron... no podré nunca concebir hijos”.

Cuando volví de aquel lugar sin tiempo ni espacio en el que estuve rodeada de luz fría y sonidos ausentes, algo en mi cuerpo había cambiado. La Ciencia, una vez más, me dijo el cómo, pero no el porqué. Me sentí como si me hubieran arrebatado veinte años de mi vida junto con mis sueños, mis proyectos, mis esperanzas... y el futuro. Tenía treinta y cinco años. Amaba mi trabajo, amaba a mi familia y amaba a Mulder... pero tenía un hueco enorme en el corazón reservado para ti, y un día supe que nunca podría llenarlo. ¿Se puede vivir con un agujero en el corazón?. Yo me sentía mortalmente herida.

Cuando conocí a Emily, tuve la sensación de que acabaría por desintegrarme en el aire, por desaparecer. Como si en vez de un ser humano, una mujer, un todo, fuera sólo un montón de piezas que funcionaban mal o que simplemente sobraban. Si Emily estaba aquí sin haber estado primero en mí, y fue creada con una parte de mí que no tenía, ¿cómo podía ser mi hija?.Ni siquiera me permitieron desearla y esperarla. ¿Dónde quedó entonces la mujer que soy?. Me perdí en el laberinto de mentiras y manipulación que crecía a mi alrededor.

Sobreviví gracias a Mulder, por supuesto. A su fe en la Verdad y en mí. Me recordó que la mujer que soy no es sólo los hijos que puedo engendrar, sino sobre todo, los que puedo amar. Y tuve la oportunidad de amar a Emily. Sé que también él sintió algo por la niña, pero nunca hemos hablado de ello porque piensa que no tenía ningún derecho. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde y todavía no me he atrevido, pero tengo que decírselo. Tengo que pedirle perdón por lo que le hice. Le traicioné al no permitir que se despidiera de ella.

“Me quedaré contigo, Scully”.

“Preferiría estar sola”.

Ni siquiera le miré cuando salía de la habitación. Le dejé solo mientras yo me quedaba con Emily, pero él no me dejó a mí cuando murió. Se quedó a mi lado y puso flores en su ataúd. Cuando lo abrí para comprobar una sospecha, yo, su madre, actuó como agente. El, en cambio, se dio la vuelta, incapaz de mirar. ¿Hubiera hecho eso de no haber sentido por ella algo más que tristeza por la muerte de un inocente?.

A pesar de que yo no me he perdonado aún por lo que hice a quien considero más que mi amigo, sé que no me guarda rencor. Aceptó mi dolor. No fue nada intencionado, ni siquiera consciente. ¿Cómo podía si ni siquiera podía con mi propio dolor?. Aún así sé que te debo una disculpa.

No sé por qué pienso en ello ahora. Tal vez porque las cosas parecen ocurrir de nuevo. Yo estoy contigo y él está solo. Solo que esta vez eres también suyo y creces dentro de mí. Todo tiene un orden lógico, salvo que no está con nosotros y salvo que la Ciencia no puede decirme por qué estás aquí. Tal vez sea hora de creer en Mulder porque la única explicación que encuentro, se parece demasiado a una de sus teorías. Creo que te ha traído su pasión. Hace apenas dos horas que me hiciste saber que realmente estás ahí, y mira que torbellino has formado en mi mente. ¿Sabes que te pareces a tu padre?. El logra lo mismo cada vez que pone su mano en mi espalda.

Me levanto del sofá para alimentar a los peces del acuario. Ellos también se han quedado solos y dependen de mí para sobrevivir. Cuidar los seres que Mulder abandona es mi sino, pero ¿quién va a cuidar ahora de mí?. Si me oyera, seguro que se reiría.

“¿Desde cuando necesita protección la independiente, segura y valiente agente Scully?”.

De acuerdo, Mulder, ríete cuanto quieras, pero te necesito a mi lado, y tu hijo también.

Ver comer a los peces me recuerda que no he probado bocado desde hace varias horas. Seguro que tú sí te has dado cuenta. Ayer fuimos al Super y tenemos la nevera de papá bien provista. Cuando vuelva no la va a reconocer. ¿Te apetece un vaso de leche caliente con cacao? A mí mucho... ¡Oh, vaya!... una patada. Eso es un sí.

Mientras lo tomamos, vuelvo a sentarme en el sofá y hojeo una revista científica, pero antes de terminarme el vaso comienzo a sentirme adormilada. Son las 21:35h, hora de volver a casa, y no me apetece lo más mínimo sentarme de nuevo al volante. Creo que me acostaré aquí mismo y dormiré un poco, ¿de acuerdo?.

He colocado la manta indígena doblada sobre el brazo del sofá a modo de almohada y me he echado sobre el lado izquierdo para respirar mejor. Espero que a Mulder no le importe demasiado que me quede con su abrigo puesto. Me proporciona un calor tan agradable... Me he quitado los zapatos y, por fin, he cerrado los ojos. Trata de dormir un poco también tú. Mamá está cansada y mañana nos espera otro duro día sin él...

**ALEXANDRIA (VIRGINIA)**

**03:15h A.M.**

No sé dónde he estado ni cómo he vuelto. Ni cómo he llegado a casa. No recuerdo haber viajado ni haber hablado con nadie.

Estoy aquí porque sentí un latido.

No fue un sonido en mis oídos sino una caricia en mi piel, que se hizo más firme al acerarme, y es aquí adonde me ha traído. A casa.

Estoy de pie, inmóvil, a la entrada del salón. Es de noche, pero la luz eterna de la ciudad penetra por la ventana e ilumina mi sofá y una figura que apenas se aprecia porque también viste de negro. Reconocería el brillo de ese pelo en la oscuridad más absoluta.

“...Scully”.

No sé si he estado fuera diez minutos o diez años, pero en cualquier caso ha sido demasiado. Ella me está esperando. Ella es el origen del latido. Desde mi posición y en silencio, puedo escuchar el sonido de su respiración. Lenta, profunda, capaz de acariciarme el cuerpo y el alma como la primera vez que estuvo en mis brazos. Quisiera creer que ahora es igual porque estoy en sus sueños y desde allí me llama, así que me acerco.

La primera vez se acercó ella. Mientras la soñaba, sentí su presencia en la habitación y mi consciencia volvió a instalarse entre las sábanas. Pero no abrí los ojos. Creí que se trataba de un deseo que se evaporaría cuando dijera su nombre en voz alta. Dio un paso adelante; un movimiento breve, ligero, inaudible... y tan real como la mujer que esperaba de pie al lado de mi cama. Miré sus labios para descifrar el enigma y vi casi una sonrisa. Sus manos nerviosas y su mirada tímida vagaban irreconocibles en el aire, sin hallar un lugar donde descansar. Como si hubieran abierto dentro de mí una habitación sellada hace un siglo, entorné los ojos y, en medio de una luz cegadora, adiviné a qué venía.

“¿Puedo pasar?”.

La mente juega malas pasadas, lo sé. Del mismo modo que sabes que yo sé a qué has venido y por eso me haces esa pregunta cuando ya estás pisando mi alfombra. Si pudiera haría un chiste:

Querrás decir “¿puedo salir?”. En este momento has sobrepasado el centro de mi dormitorio, Scully. Si insistes en entrar, acabarás dentro del armario o atravesando una pared.

Sólo lo pensé, por supuesto. Nunca me burlaría de algo que para ti fue lo más parecido a lanzarte al mar desde un acantilado rocoso: ser sincera con tus propios sentimientos. Esa noche ahogaste tu racionalidad en una taza de té y te acercaste desarmada hasta mí.

“¿Qué ocurre, Scully?. ¿Tienes frío en el sofá?... Puedo prestarte otra manta"

La mía, por ejemplo, porque desde que te he visto aquí, la temperatura ha subido varios grados y el colchón de agua está hirviendo bajo mi cuerpo.

“No... Es tarde... Creo que debería...”.

Y haces un gesto con tu mano, señalando la entrada de mi apartamento, que me deja aterrado hasta que comprendo que sólo tratas de mantener el tipo. Tarea inútil a estas alturas en que tu último “debería” yace muerto en el fondo de la taza. Sé que deseas un empujoncito así que...

“Sí, ya es muy tarde... Quédate”.

Me incorporo apoyando la espalda en la almohada y enciendo la lámpara de la mesilla para dirigirte una sonrisa conciliadora que me hace sentir como un oso al comienzo de la primavera. Acabo de despertar de mi letargo invernal y encuentro un bocado exquisito a la entrada de mi cueva. Patético si no fuera porque tus ojos somnolientos me miran a mí como si yo fuera un panal de rica miel.

“Mulder... No creo que me haya perdido nada mejor que lo que tengo ahora”.

Scully, ¿te he dicho alguna vez que me haces feliz sólo con respirar?. Pues es así. Imagínate cómo me siento ahora que descubro que me prefieres antes que a un hombre que te ha querido durante diez años en silencio, hasta enfermar de amor.

Extiendo mi mano para que apoyes la tuya y el contacto me acaba de convencer de que no estoy durmiendo. Ni en mis mejores sueños fotográficos te vi ofrecerte a ti misma de esta forma: libre, absoluta y enloquecedora. Y a cambio sólo me quieres a mí. Te has sentado en el borde de la cama y tus ojos encuentran por fin un lugar donde descansar. En los míos.

Estoy jugando con tus dedos y esperando. Podría empezar yo para hacértelo más fácil, pero decido quedarme quieto y esperar porque necesito asegurarme de que ocurre lo que tú deseas. Te estoy sintiendo temblar con una agitación breve que no es miedo sino conflicto entre tu deseo de quedarte y una vocecita insistente en tu interior, que quisieras acallar de una vez. Sabes que tienes razón, por eso entras, te sientas y me miras. Si consiguieras recordar qué viene ahora, darías otro paso; o si desapareciera esa espesa niebla que hace invisible el camino y te impide ver dónde pones los pies. Es posible que al otro lado sólo haya un precipicio, pero podría ser también un valle fértil, eternamente iluminado por el Sol.

Scully, ¿te imaginas morirnos sin haberlo comprobado?.

Nuestras vidas consisten en seguir pequeñas pistas con las que elaborar teorías y ponerlas a prueba. No siempre funciona, pero de todos modos es un buen procedimiento. Esta noche has venido a mí porque necesitas cerrar el expediente de tu vida. Siete años dedicada a él es demasiado tiempo y demasiadas energías. No te quedan muchas más así que, con un último esfuerzo titánico, vienes dispuesta a resolverlo. Y a pedirme que te ayude.

¡Dios, Scully!. Soy yo el que necesita ayuda porque mi corazón acaba de pararse de felicidad. De repente, todas las ideas alborotadas en mi cerebro se han quedado calladas y expectantes. ¿Qué ha sido eso?. Te has inclinado en la cama para acercarte a mí y me has besado un beso corto. Recuerdo este sabor. Sé que lo he soñado en el mar y en sueños pasajeros de Navidad. Y en mi cama, despierto, millones de veces. ¿Se pueden tocar los sueños?. El mío acaba de hacerlo con un tacto dulce, imprevisto y adictivo. Y quiero más. Ahora. Así que lo busco en tu cara y lo encuentro en la línea de la mandíbula y la barbilla... y en tus labios. Al recorrer su perfil, no distingo si es su tacto o su sabor lo que estoy sintiendo en las yemas de los dedos.

“Quiero quedarme”.

Scully acaba de poner palabras a mis sueños, a mis esperanzas... y a sus deseos. Le resulta tan difícil soportar el peso de su sinceridad que ha bajado los párpados por miedo a que le pregunte qué ha querido decir. No lo voy a hacer porque lo he entendido perfectamente. Sus ojos siempre me han hablado con mayor claridad que su boca. En ellos no hay silencios, dudas ni arrepentimientos. Dicen todo lo que callan sus labios, y ahora están diciendo que me quieren tener a mí.

“Puedo hacerte un sitio a mi lado, Scully”.

Me siento un poco canalla fingiendo que no hablamos de lo mismo. A ti no parece importarte porque te estás buscando tú misma un hueco. En mi pecho. Cuando me has besado te has apoyado en mí y, al alejarte, tu mano se ha deslizado desde mi barbilla hasta acabar sobre mi corazón. Si quieres, puedes quedarte ahí para siempre.

“Nunca he dormido en un colchón de agua”.

Sonrío al comprobar que me sigues, valiente como siempre, a pesar del peligro.

“¿Quieres probarlo?”.

Doy gracias a Dios por estar sentado, dentro de la cama, con la cabeza y la espalda apoyadas en la almohada. De haber estado de pie, mis piernas no me habrían sostenido. Scully se ha levantado para quitarse la chaqueta y la ha dejado a mis pies antes de volver a echarse a mi lado y exactamente en mi misma posición, encima del edredón. No se atreve a mirarme y yo no dejo de mirarla a ella porque no quiero ser víctima de una alucinación que pueda desaparecer entre dos parpadeos.

“Es cómodo... pero no he venido a probar el colchón”.

“Sé a qué has venido... Hace tiempo que te espero”.

“Me hubiera gustado venir antes, pero...”.

“... A veces, cuando no ocurre nada, es por algo”.

Sin dejar de mirarte la falda, has movido tus labios en una sonrisa silenciosa.

“¿Qué?”.

“Esta mañana, otra persona ha dicho esas mismas palabras... Dijo también que no fuera tan deprisa”.

“¿Crees que se refería a nosotros?”.

“No... También dijo que todo ocurre por un motivo”.

“Así es”.

“¿Por qué motivo estoy aquí esta noche, Mulder?”.

“Lo sabes perfectamente. Es sólo que necesitas oírlo en voz alta”.

“... Sí”.

“La Verdad no es una única respuesta. Resuelve algunas incógnitas mientras otras siguen veladas”.

“¿Crees que esto es una de las respuestas?”.

“Estoy seguro, Scully... ¿Y tú?”.

Asientes moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo, despacio y mirándome de reojo, como si te avergonzaras de expresar los sentimientos que llevas dentro y los deseos que tienes derecho a sentir.

“Creí que para ti sólo existía una Verdad”.

“Puede que fuera así antes de conocerte, pero todo cambió cuando, después de escucharme, decidiste seguir a mi lado”.

Haces una inspiración profunda y te vuelves para apagar la luz de la mesita, de modo que la habitación queda en una penumbra tenue levemente reforzada por la luz de la luna. Suficiente como para distinguir el rojo de tus labios a la distancia de un suspiro que es la que nos separaba... hasta que has llegado de nuevo a mi boca.

La segunda vez no fue corto. Fue eterno. Me hubiera quedado ahí toda la vida, enredado en tu lengua y tus dientes, respirando el aire de tus gemidos. Pero tú querías más. Tus manos en mi pecho me lo decían a gritos. Con los ojos cerrados y las manos abiertas busqué el camino de tu cuerpo bajo tu jersey verde, como si mi esperanza te cubriera. Al hacerse realidad, ya no lo necesité así que te desprendiste de el. Yo me deshice de tu falda y de las sábanas que ocultaban mi deseo. Entonces te vi por primera vez. Como una caja china delicada y misteriosa que guardara en su interior un secreto de polvo de arroz protegido por la seda de tu sujetador y braguitas negros...

Nos amamos el cuerpo durante dos meses y el alma desde que quisimos creer el uno en el otro. Ahora no tengo noción del tiempo, salvo por la falta que me hace tu piel. Creo que llevo mil años sin sentirla. Sin embargo, a ti, a tu espíritu y tu fe no las he perdido.

Por eso he vuelto al oír tu llamada...

Me he acercado lentamente hasta quedar en pie junto al sofá, al lado de tu cara, y te miro dormir. Uno de tus brazos descansa apoyado sobre el hombro derecho, y el otro delante del cuerpo. Has reclinado la cabeza ligeramente sobre el pecho de modo que tu boca queda oculta por el abrigo, al igual que el resto de tu cuerpo, excepto tus pies descalzos. Pareces tan vulnerable, tan sola en el mundo, que tratas de proteger tu sueño con tu propio abrazo, ahora que ya no tienes el mío.

Recuerdo el tiempo en que nos amamos cuando, al terminarnos el cuerpo, el sueño pretendía separarme de ti y yo me negaba. Necesitaba verte dormir sabiéndote segura, con tu mejilla descansando en mi cuello y mis brazos rodeando tu cintura. Puede que me estuviera mintiendo a mí mismo creyéndote segura de noche, mientras dejaba que los monstruos del mundo te acecharan de día. Te vi dormir muchas veces, hasta que me aprendí tu sueño: el ritmo pacífico de tu respiración, el movimiento de tu pecho sobre el mío, tus ruiditos infantiles, el tacto de tus manos relajadas, tus pupilas inquietas tras los párpados... y tu despertar. Bendito sea el insomnio que, en cada noche contigo, me ofrecía dos amaneceres: el de la luz del día sobre tu cuerpo desnudo, y el de la luz de tus ojos cuando los abrías sorprendida de nuestra desnudez. Yo te tranquilizaba.

“Sí, Scully, estás en mis brazos y yo en los tuyos. No es un sueño que ocultar detrás de nuestro miedo a hacerlo realidad”.

Entonces sonreías y ronroneabas. Lo juro. Como una gatita buscando la caricia mimosa de mi mano en tu vientre de nube de algodón te volvías boca arriba y, perezosa, estirabas el cuerpo. Yo me miraba en el fondo de tus ojos y quería lamer tus orejas con mi lengua, y maullarte “buenos días”. Siempre tenías que acercar las manos blancas a mi cara y enseñarme tus uñas traviesas para poder salir de la cama. Si por mí fuera, nos habríamos quedado a vivir en ella nuestras siete vidas.

No puedo esperar más. Necesito saber qué pudo ocurrir para que cometiera la locura de separarme de ti y quedarme incompleto. Diluido en la inconsciencia, sin sentidos y sin memoria con que situarme en el mundo. Abandonado y muerto en la zona gris. Sin ti.

Estoy en cuclilas, tan cerca que podría despertarte rozándote el cabello con un dedo o susurrando tu nombre, pero lo he hecho con el aire de un suspiro que se me ha escapado hasta tu frente.

Hoy, por fin, ha vuelto a amanecer. De madrugada. Sólo para mí. Has abierto los ojos y me miras, pero no reaccionas. Creo que crees que soy un sueño y por eso te quedas muy quieta, de lo contrario desapareceré. No sé qué hacer. ¿Llamarte?. ¿Tocarte?. Recordarte, Scully, que no crees en los fantasmas y, por lo tanto, puede que sea real. ¿Quieres una prueba?.

Tomo aire y te soplo suavemente en la cara haciendo que el pelo de tu frente se agite. Parpadeas una sola vez y me crees porque los fantasmas, existan o no, seguro que no respiran. Y desde luego no pueden tocarse, que es lo siguiente que piensas hacer. Sin incorporarte apenas del sofá, extiendes tu mano hacia mis labios y apoyas los dedos para sentir de nuevo mi aliento. Tengo una prueba mejor:

“Scully...”.

Es tu nombre. El que me llevé conmigo cuando estuve solo.

“... Scully, he vuelto”.

Junto a las palabras que acabas de oír sientes mi mano cogiendo la tuya para apretarla un poco más sobre mi boca. Ahora sí me crees real.

“Mulder...”, murmuras.

Sólo con eso has vuelto a llenar el hueco que soy desde que te abandoné para ir en busca de una luz que ya tenía. Y lo que he vivido son tinieblas, justo castigo por no aprender.

Has puesto tu mano en mi cuello para atraerme hasta que tu frente toca la mía. Es tu modo de bendecirme, de ponerme en manos de tu Dios o de darle gracias por haberme permitido volver contigo. Si pudieras lo gritarías, pero tu voz se ha perdido en algún lugar de tu pecho y apenas logras mover los labios. Por suerte no la necesito. Después de siete años, conozco hasta el significado de tus parpadeos y, por supuesto, de tus silencios

“He vuelto”, repito una vez más para creérmelo yo.

“¿Por qué... Por qué te fuiste?. Te necesitaba tanto aquí...”.

Tienes las palabras tan aturulladas en la mente que no sabes qué decir, por dónde empezar. Las lágrimas suben rápidamente a tus ojos e inclinas la cabeza para que yo no las vea, pero no sirve de nada porque, mientras te levantas del sofá, te siento llorar con todo el cuerpo. Te obligo a mirarme.

“No tienes que llorar más, Scully. Estamos juntos”.

“... No he llorado ninguna vez en estos tres meses... No podía”.

Mientras asimilo la información (tres meses que no han existido, en los que yo no he existido) te imagino todo este tiempo detrás de la fortaleza, agarrándote el corazón con las manos para evitar que escape y corra a pedir ayuda a quienes has hecho creer que no la necesitas. A mi no puedes engañarme. Soy un ser intuitivo, ¿recuerdas?, y no necesito adivinar por qué te encuentro durmiendo en mi sofá tapada con ese abrigo tan grande como para cubrirte el cuerpo y el alma heridos... y que me resulta familiar.

Estás de pie delante de mí y ahora que recuerdo por qué he venido, necesito abrazarte fuerte. Al hacerlo, puedo sentir mi propio olor en la piel de tu mejilla y en el cuello. ¡Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener así el color de tus ojos y tu pelo para cubrirme y fundirme con ellos como has hecho tú!. Incluso me hubiera conformado con el tacto de tu espalda, pero hasta esta noche no he tenido nada y, como un niño egoísta, ahora lo quiero todo: tu piel, tu contacto, tu olor, el temblor de tu llanto... todo. Por eso te abrazo tan fuerte que creo que me quedaré hasta con tu aliento y mientras lo hago, repaso mentalmente cada parte, para asegurarme de que te estoy abrazando entera. Sí, aquí están tus hombros y tus brazos; tus manos y sus diez dedos detrás de mí; tu espalda donde siempre, reconfortante; la forma de tus pechos sobre el mío y... ¿qué es esto?. ¿Es posible que en tres meses haya olvidado algo de ti?. Juro que no me lo creo y, si es así, no pienso perdonármelo. Lo estoy sintiendo presionando mi estómago y mi abdomen. Es algo suave y blando que empuja firme contra mí. Y juraría que ha vibrado.

¿Qué tienes ahí, Scully?.

Para averiguarlo me separo un poco y te abro el abrigo. Vistes una camisa azul, amplia y diferente a las que siempre he... Acabo de apoyar mi mano donde recuerdo haber estado muchas veces con mis labios, caminando por una llanura cálida y viva alrededor de tu ombligo, en busca de gemidos de placer. Ahora mi palma tiene la forma de una colina... o de un signo de interrogación... ¿

“Scully...”.

Coges mi otra mano para ponerla al lado y, como si hubieras cerrado el circuito, siento pasar una corriente eléctrica durante una fracción de segundo. En el momento que levantas tus ojos hacia los míos comprendo que el latido que me ha traído no provino de tu corazón.

“Mulder... Vas a tener un hijo”.

“¡...!”.

... Scully... Me lo he preguntado tantas veces... ¿Qué razones puedes tener para amarme de esta manera?. Salvarme de mí mismo y de la locura, hacer un lugar en tu alma para mí y para mi esperanza, arriesgar tu vida por encontrar la mía, ¿no ha sido suficiente?... Además me entregas lo que, por mi culpa, no podías tener. Sé que lo deseabas, que lo necesitabas, que tenías derecho, para dar a tu vida el sentido que yo le había arrebatado. Pero era científicamente imposible y a mí, Fox Mulder, jamás se me ocurrió imaginar ninguna otra posibilidad. Merezco un puñetazo en la boca. Como mínimo. Por eso y por no ofrecerte al menos una teoría absurda que tuvieras que preocuparte de comprobar, en vez de matar súbitamente y para siempre tu esperanza.

Te estoy abrazando de nuevo, y pienso quedarme así hasta que alguien me explique qué he hecho yo para merecer a esta mujer. He debido tener otra vida, pero tan corta que no me dio tiempo hacer mal a nadie y me han dado una segunda oportunidad. Mi abrazo te mantiene con la cara tan pegada a mi pecho que a duras penas consigues hablar con voz ahogada.

“Mulder, aún no has dicho nada... ¿Te alegras?”.

...¿Que si me alegro?... ¡Que si me alegro!... ¿Se alegraría un ciego de ver el arco iris?. ¿Se alegraría un niño de descubrir un hada?. Sí, Scully, me alegro tanto de haberte dado lo que te quité que, si me muriera, preferiría que fuera hoy mismo, para que lo que siento ahora fuera lo último que sintiera. Entonces mi vida sí que habría valido la pena. He soñado miles de veces que devolverle Samantha a mamá debe ser algo parecido. Sólo que este... este, Scully, es... nuestro hijo.

“¿Cómo es posible?. Me dolía tanto saber que no podías...”.

Ha sido un pensamiento en voz alta.

“No tengo una explicación lógica. Sólo sé que te tuve a ti... Mulder... me estás apretando... muy fuerte”.

“¡Oh!. Lo siento... Lo siento, Scully. Yo... ¿no te habré hecho daño?”.

Te suelto un poco alarmado y te miro a los ojos y al vientre. Con las huellas secas de tus lágrimas grabadas en las mejillas, sonríes para tranquilizarme. Mi ansia de ti aún no me ha permitido ser consciente de que ahora eres un delicado envase de cristal que guarda algo más frágil aún en su interior.

“Estoy muy bien. Es sólo que tanta efusividad... Ni siquiera he podido besarte, ni preguntarte dónde...”.

No te permito acabar la frase porque mis labios ya están sobre los tuyos, recuperando el tiempo perdido y tu sabor a mar profundo y sueño. Siento tu lengua nerviosa tratando de recordar dónde está mi entrada y la urgencia de tu boca me devuelve la sensación de aquella primera noche. ¿Realmente han sido tres meses, Scully?. A mi cuerpo le parecen otros siete años, y que todo comienza de nuevo cuando apoyas tu mano en mi pecho.

“¿No prefieres tu cama de agua?”, sonríes en mi oído.

Para ser sincero, Scully, no me había dado cuenta de que seguimos de pie en medio del salón. Yo estoy hace rato sobre una ola de mar que se mueve ondulante arriba y abajo.

“Prefiero el fin del mundo si vienes conmigo”.

Me agarras del brazo y tiras de mí hacia el dormitorio. Yo te sigo con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos dispuesto a no perder ni un segundo de mi tiempo sin ti. No encendemos el interruptor. Con la luz de la ventana, tu mirada y mi corazón en llamas es más que suficiente. Cuando aún estamos erguidos, retiro el abrigo de tus hombros y lo dejo caer al suelo detrás de ti. Ahora me doy cuenta de que, en realidad, sí pareces embarazada. Tu vientre apenas se marca en la ropa, pero estás distinta y no sé qué es. Te observo con mayor atención hasta que logro ver algunos detalles como tu cara, un poco más redondeada, y tu piel más blanca y suave. No es esta camisa lo que da la sensación de que tus pechos han crecido... y ahora que no tienes mi abrigo, hueles a bebé.

No es mi imaginación.

“¿De cuánto estás, Scully?”.

“Casi cinco meses”.

“Cinco... Has dicho que llevas sola tres meses... Cuando me fui estabas de dos meses”.

Afirmas con la cabeza.

“No me dijiste nada”.

“No lo sabía, Mulder. Tenía algunos síntomas, pero ¿cómo podía imaginar?... Tenía tanto miedo al cáncer o alguna otra cosa desconocida que ni siquiera me atrevía a pensar en ello. No quería ir al hospital a hacerme pruebas que me confirmaran que aquello no había acabado... y no quería tener que volver a decírtelo a ti. Al final, no me quedó más remedio, pero cuando me dieron los resultados, ya habías desaparecido...”

“De haberlo sabido no habría marchado por nada del mundo”.

“¿Dónde has estado, Mulder?”.

“No lo sé... Creo que en ningún sitio. Sólo recuerdo la luz de aquel día y después un tiempo indefinido de oscuridad y silencio... hasta que hoy me ha despertado un latido”.

“Hoy le he sentido moverse por primera vez”, susurras poniéndote la mano en el vientre.

“Creo que le sentí a él”.

“Eso no es posible, Mulder... ¿o sí?”.

“Todo, por muy improbable que sea, es posible, Scully. Ahora lo sabes como lo he sabido siempre yo”.

Te miras a ti misma preguntándote como no puedes creer si en este momento eres la prueba más irrefutable.

“¿Dónde estabas cuando despertaste?”.

“A unas pocas manzanas de aquí, en el suelo de un calle vacía".

Me retiro la manga de la cazadora para mostrarle una pequeña mancha redondeada y violácea en mi brazo derecho. En el centro, aún se aprecia un punto de sangre seca.

“Te han inyectado algo”.

“Sí. Aún no sé si tengo más marcas, pero esta seguro que no me la ha hecho ningún alienígena.

“¿No sospechas que fuiste abducido?”, preguntas casi sorprendida.

“Creo que está vez ha sido un secuestro”.

“¿Para qué?”.

“Otra pregunta sin respuesta, Scully. A no ser que tú seas la respuesta”

“¿Por qué yo?”.

No contesto. Sólo la miro antes de besarla.

“¿Por qué yo, Mulder?”, insistes.

“No deberías estar embarazada, Scully... pero esta noche sólo quiero saber que lo estás y vivir este sueño contigo.

Mis labios en el lóbulo de tu oreja empiezan a acelerarte el corazón. Necesitas darte prisa para decir todo lo necesario antes de que seas incapaz de articular nada, excepto gemidos.

“Mulder, me han hecho todas las pruebas necesarias. El bebé es absolutamente normal. Está sano. Le han hecho análisis de ADN y no hay ninguna duda. El bebé es humano, es tuyo y mío... Sé exactamente las semanas que llevo embarazada. El próximo lunes serán diecinueve. Eso lo significa que lo lograste la primera vez que nos acostamos, ¿lo recuerdas?”.

“Hasta el menor detalle, Scully. Te lo aseguro. Desde aquel día prefiero el té bien caliente. Aunque yo diría que lo lograste tú... Siempre has tenido mejor puntería”.

“Tal vez deberíamos discutir ese punto esta noche”, sugieres inclinando la cabeza a la vez que levantas la mirada. Sabes que no puedo resistirme a ese gesto insinuante y lo aprovechas...

Mientras nos mecemos en la cama, bocarriba, uno al lado del otro, aún vestidos, sigo buscando detalles que aprenderme de ti. Primero retiro el pelo para poder mirarte bien y empiezo por recordar el contorno de tus orejas con mis labios. Al tropezar con tu pequeño pendiente de oro, me viene una idea a la cabeza.

“Scully, si te han hecho pruebas de ADN, debes saber si es un niño o una niña...”.

Tardas en responder. Sospecho que tu mente estaba lejos, tal vez con mis labios.

“El doctor lo sabe, pero no he querido que me lo dijera. Tampoco me he hecho ninguna ecografía. Con todas las demás pruebas, no era imprescindible así que he preferido esperar. Sabía que volverías y soñaba con que le conociéramos juntos. Podemos ir cualquier día... si quieres”.

“¿Si quiero?. ¿Es qué lo dudas?”.

“Bueno, supongo que saberlo así, de repente, no debe ser fácil. No sé si alguna vez te lo habías planteado. Creíamos que no podíamos tenerlos así que, no sé si en realidad lo deseabas...”.

“Sí, Scully, me lo he planteado y, sí, Scully, lo deseaba. Pensaba que me estaba llegando el momento de tomar algunas decisiones en mi vida y una de ellas la tenía muy clara: sobre todo quería vivir a tu lado. Si era con los hijos que tu deseabas, mejor, pero si no era posible... tenerte a ti es suficiente para ser feliz. Incluso he considerado algunas otras opciones, pero aún no me había atrevido a comentártelas”.

“¿Qué opciones?”.

“La adopción, por ejemplo. Hay niños a los que podríamos ayudar...”.

“Mulder, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que pensabas en eso?”.

“Tenía miedo de ofenderte”.

“¿Ofenderme?”.

“Bueno... Sería como recordarte que tú no podías...”.

“No podía, Mulder. Esa era la verdad. Me dolía, pero nunca me avergonzaría de ello ni de considerar posibilidades como esa. Eso no me hace menos mujer. Hay otras formas de ser mamá y, al fin y al cabo, lo importante es que haya un niño a quien amar, no cómo fue engendrado. Eso me lo enseñaste tú, papá”.

“Papá... Me suena tan...”.

“¿Raro?”.

“Sí”.

“Cuando te lo hayas repetido cinco mil veces, se te pasará. Ya lo verás. Pero tienes que darte prisa porque yo no me lo he creído hasta hoy, que he sentido su primera patada. A ti te queda aproximadamente el mismo plazo antes de que nazca”.

“Soy papá, soy papá, soy papá, soy... Ya me va sonando algo mejor, Scully. ¿Crees que si capto una de sus patadas me resultará más fácil?”.

“Prueba, aunque ahora creo que está dormid

Estás acostada bocarriba y yo apoyado sobre mi brazo izquierdo, a tu lado. Me tiembla la mano cuando comienzo a desabrocharte la camisa... En este momento me siento como si fuera la primera vez.

Al descubrir por completo tu vientre, pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos. Me sorprende que una prenda ligera como esta, pueda ocultar un regalo tan... evidente.

“Scully, estás... muy embarazada”.

“¿Muy?. Son casi cinco meses, Mulder. El bebé ya necesita bastante espacio para sus cosas. Por lo visto hay mucho que hacer ahí dentro”.

Debo llevar la palabra TONTO escrita con letras mayúsculas, verde fosforito, en la frente. Lo digo porque nunca había tenido la sensación de que Scully me quedara... demasiado grande. Es como si se me hubiera acumulado todo el trabajo así que decido ponerme a ello.

Mis dedos recorren lentamente un paisaje nuevo y sin explorar en lo más alto de tu ombligo y bajan luego por una ladera suave hasta que encuentro el bosque de color de otoño y brisa caliente en el que he descansado con los ojos cerrados. Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente. He estado aquí muchas veces.

Sé que no está bien que lo diga, pero en este momento me siento como si fuera... ¿Dios?. A veces he pensado lo afortunadas que son las mujeres; que me gustaría ser una de ellas al menos por día. Sólo para sentir crecer dentro de mí una vida. Alimentarla y protegerla con mi propio cuerpo hasta que se convierte en un ser independiente. Es lo más parecido a ser Dios. Para nosotros no es lo mismo, pero aun sin entender cómo, la verdad es que he sido yo quien ha hecho posible esta vida dentro de Scully. Soy consciente de que soy un hombre con tendencia al egocentrismo, pero en este momento quiero sentir que tengo poder, y que mi poder la ha ayudado.

Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, le dije que nunca había pensado en ella como madre. Pensándolo bien, creo que incluso tardé bastante en pensar en ella como mujer. ¡Scully ha sido tantas cosas para mí en estos años...!.  
Comenzó siendo mi enemiga... mejor dicho, fui yo quien la consideró enemiga desde el momento en que llegó al despacho:

“... Creí que la habían enviado... para espiarme”.

Por suerte, aquel día no se dio por vencida, al igual que todos los días posteriores hasta hoy. Casi contra mi voluntad, se convirtió en mi compañera:

“¡Basta de bobadas, Mulder!. He venido a resolver un caso”.

... Y la noche que le hablé de Samantha me di cuenta de que no estaba solo en mi cruzada. Tenía una amiga que me escuchaba, sin creerme, pero sin burlarse. Eso es lo que ha sido Scully para mí desde entonces... No estoy seguro. Nuestras vidas y nuestros trabajos han transcurrido de forma tan intrincada que me resulta difícil distinguir cuándo dejaste de ser sólo la compañera que rebatía mis teorías y la amiga que soportaba en silencio mis motivos, y te convertiste en la única mujer que imagino siempre a mi lado. Puede que fuera cuando sufriste aquel cáncer aterrador:

“Me dijo que las personas que tramaron este montaje, y que están detrás de las mentiras... provocaron mi enfermedad para hacerte creer”.

Estuviste a punto de morir por mi culpa y, por si fuera poco, te ofreciste para aceptar la acusación de un asesinato que había cometido yo. Morir no sólo de un modo absurdo y cruel, sino también desprestigiada como persona y como agente, a pesar de dar tu vida por la verdad...

Hace tanto tiempo que te amo que ya no recuerdo cuando no era así, pero el miedo a nuestros propios sentimientos nos tuvo casi paralizados durante demasiado tiempo. He deseado decírtelo cada vez que creía leerlo en tus ojos aunque, no sé por qué, siempre parecía haber abejas en medio del camino que nos obligaban a desviarnos en direcciones opuestas y seguir caminos paralelos, incapaces de encontrarnos el uno al otro...

Luego ocurrió. Descubriste que llevabas diez años perdida y decidiste volver sobre tus pasos hasta el punto en que quedaste ciega por necesidad. Una vez allí, te sentaste en mi sofá y me invitaste a tomar una taza de té... caliente.

“...”.

“¿Lo has notado, Mulder?... Es tu hijo”.

¿Estás segura?: Ha sido un cosquilleo tan leve que no sé si ha ocurrido en tu vientre o en la mano que tengo apoyada sobre él. ¿Esto es una vida?. Algo que empieza como el roce de una pluma en la piel y, un día, decide quedarse y creer en ti.

“Ha sido muy suave”.

“Apenas tiene este tamaño”, explicas separando tus dedos índices unos veinte centímetros.

No quiero pellizcarme para no tener que descubrir que es un sueño. ¿Qué puede ser, sino?. Yo, Fox Mulder, haciendo algo bien por la persona que amo?. ¿Haciendo algo bien incluso por mí en lugar de autocastigarme par que Scully venga a darme golpecitos de consuelo en la espalda?. No estoy acostumbrado a tratarme así, pero lo cierto y evidente es que voy a tener un hijo...

... Scully va a darme un hijo... Me gustaría que fuera una niña, alguien con su misma mirada...como Emily. Quiero que la gente a mi alrededor pregunte quiénes son los padres sólo para poder gritar bien alto, ¡Scully y yo, nosotros!, en vez de darme la vuelta e inclinar la cabeza. Algún día tengo que hablarle de lo que significó para mí no poder compartir con ella aquel espejismo momentáneo y cruel de verla nacer de la nada y morir sin haber vivido.

Aún recuerdo nítidamente la sensación del tubo de cristal, helado y vivo, en mi mano. No sé por qué me lo llevé. Supongo que pensé que si ella no podía tenerlo, debía tenerlo yo, pero ni siquiera sabía que haría con él. Debería habérselo entregado, pero tuve miedo. No sólo por ella, por el hecho de que con el cáncer recién descubierto no tuviera fuerzas para resistir otro golpe más, sino sobre todo por mí. Sé que fui egoísta. Le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a superar una enfermedad que le habían provocado por mi culpa y tuve miedo de que al conocer esta nueva agresión a su cuerpo y a su alma, no pudiera soportarlo y se derrumbara... e incluso me rechazara.

Scully, mi compañera, mi amiga, la voz de mi razón... por primera vez fui realmente consciente de que además eres una mujer. Sí, ya sé que parece demasiado obvio aunque nunca pensé en ello de modo tan explícito y consciente como aquel día. Te veía atractiva y, supongo que entra dentro de lo normal, te deseaba incluso desde un punto de vista estrictamente físico... pero hasta que no vi aquel pequeño trozo de tu cuerpo guardado como parte de un valioso botín robado, junto al de miles de mujeres más, no me di cuenta de lo que realmente implicaba. No sólo te robaron el presente, haciéndote enfermar, sino también el futuro. Y lo que es peor, tu libertad y tu derecho a decidir sobre ti misma como ser humano y mujer. Manipularon tu alma a través de tu cuerpo y te arrebataron tu dignidad, los cimientos que te sostienen como mujer.

“Todos tenemos el instinto natural de la procreación”.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que no fue sólo una afirmación. Estabas hablando de ti, de tu deseo de una vida normal. De tu necesidad de depositar tus esperanzas en un pequeño y perfecto Superscully que descubriera el mundo a través de tus ojos, tu piel y tu corazón.

Lamento que mi propia búsqueda me haya cegado hasta el punto de no ver que tú has mirado siempre más allá. No pude convencerte de que todo acababa en mi cruzada porque, afortunadamente, estaba equivocado. Creíste en mí, pero al contrario que yo, no cometiste el error de dejar de creer en ti y en la vida que se perpetúa a sí misma.

Creo que descubrir que te habían dejado estéril te dolió más que el cáncer que puso en peligro tu vida. En ambos casos te utilizaron, te manipularon como un objeto sin valor, en provecho de intereses ajenos, pero la enfermedad sólo dañó tu cuerpo. Tu alma, momentáneamente abatida, volvió a ponerse en pie y se hizo la promesa de salir adelante porque aún te quedaban cosas por hacer... Una de ellas era tener un hijo, ¿verdad?. A pesar del miedo que el cáncer te dejó a la muerte y a establecer vínculos que en esas condiciones no durarían, lo deseabas. Tener un hijo, del mismo modo que buscar la Verdad, ayudar a quienes sufren abusos por parte de otros, o simplemente experimentar la vida, era parte de tu ser mujer, de modo que tu imposibilidad de concebir la viviste como una mutilación. En silencio sentías que faltaba algo de ti, que no estabas completa. Como un libro que hubieras comenzado a escribir el día que naciste y, ya anciana, descubrieras que no existe nadie que lo pueda leer...

Cuando Emily apareció, los dos tratamos de darle la espalda al hecho de que no era un ser humano. Te apoyaste en tu Ciencia para convencerte de que, de un modo u otro, la niña era tu hija. Tenía tu sangre así que, ¿qué importaba de quién fuera la otra mitad?. No sólo era todo lo tuya que podía ser, sino también tu única oportunidad de desarrollar el “instinto natural” que te habían obligado a reprimir. Yo sabía que no era posible, pero quería creer en un milagro. Por eso declaré ante el Juez, pero la verdad se impuso: a Emily no le correspondía vivir. Sólo estuvo con nosotros para que tuvieras la oportunidad de amarla y para que yo me diera cuenta de que no sólo importaba mi cruzada, sino también tener alguien a quien enseñar el valor de la Verdad que me empeñaba en encontrar. Y ese alguien debía ser un ser humano inocente que naciera en un mundo sin manipulación y sin mentira. Viendo a Emily agonizando en la cama del hospital, deseé que fuera ella... o alguien igual que ella, pero totalmente humana. Por eso te dije que me quedaría contigo. En realidad, quería quedarme con las dos, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que esa niña fuera mi hija.

Mía y de Scully.

Desde aquel día llevo dentro de mí una voz que me habla muy bajito. Necesito alguien de mi sangre a quien legar mi experiencia cuando me vaya... y se lo debo a ella. No creí que fuera posible, pero hoy he sabido que ha recobrado lo que le pertenece, le he entregado lo que le arrebaté. Scully, la única mujer que imagino siempre a mi lado, ahora que nos une no sólo el amor silenciado que nos ha unido desde el principio, sino un hijo de carne y hueso, sé que nuestro vínculo durará siempre. Por primera vez no tengo miedo de que un día me rechace y se aleje de mí. Mamá murió hace unos meses y casi al mismo tiempo descubrí que Samantha llevaba muerta muchos años. Aunque desintegrada por completo, ellas eran la familia que me quedaba y aquel día... ¿qué hubiera sido de mí si Scully no me hubiera ofrecido su hombro para llorar y su cuerpo para abrazar?. Fue la balsa a la que sujetarme para no morir con ellas. Hasta ese momento creí que sabía lo que era estar solo...

A partir de hoy, con esta vida que crece en tu vientre y en nuestros corazones, tú y él sois mi única y nueva familia...

“Voy a tener un hijo”.

Me miras frunciendo levemente el ceño, sorprendida.

“Sí, Mulder. Creo que en eso no existe ya la menor duda”.

“No. Me refiero a... tener un hijo”.

“¿...?”.

Esto, evidentemente, necesita una importante aclaración. No estoy diciendo que existan los vampiros con dientes de conejo, que el Gobierno esté creando híbridos de humano y alienígena, o que mis lapiceros se empeñen en volver al techo cada vez que los guardo en el escritorio. Estoy diciendo que VOY A TENER UN HIJO. ¿Qué va a decir la gente cuando lo sepa?. Tengo la impresión de que esta vez tienen más razones que nunca para no creerme.

“¿Qué van a decir en la oficina cuando lo sepan?”.

“¿Cuándo lo sepan?. Mulder, lo saben. Skinner desde hace tres meses, y los demás, hace más de seis semanas. ¿Crees que puedo esconder algo así sentándome detrás del escritorio?”.

“¿Y qué han dicho?”.

“¿Qué esperabas que dijeran?”.

“... No lo sé..., ¿que no pueden creer que sea mío?”

“¿Qué significa eso, Mulder?. ¿De quién se supone que puede ser, sino?”.

Has apretado tus puños cerca de mi cara así que me apresuro a responder.

“No... No quería decir eso. Es decir... ¿Te imaginas en que pensarán que empleamos nuestro tiempo ahí abajo, en nuestro despacho del sótano, solos tanto tiempo...?”.

¡Dios!. Creo que la sobredosis de hormonas de Scully me ha afectado gravemente. Sólo digo tonterías.

“No hemos violado el Reglamento, Mulder. Te recuerdo que esto ocurrió un domingo por la noche. Ninguno de los dos estaba de servicio ni cumpliendo una misión”.

Eso significa que, al menos por esta vez, he hecho las cosas según el procedimiento. Skinner no podrá llamarme la atención por no seguir el protocolo. Sí, he compartido el mismo dormitorio con otro agente de distinto sexo, pero lo he hecho siguiendo los cauces oficiales. De hecho, todo ha ido tan bien, que he ganado un premio, el mejor de mi vida. Dos premios en un solo lote: Scully está de nuevo a mi lado... y vamos a tener un hijo.

¡Gracias, Dios, tengas el aspecto y el nombre que tengas!.

Y para reafirmar mi gratitud también a ti, te beso en ese vientre que ahora comienzo a sentir como si fuera de los dos. Sé que eres tú quien alimenta y protege esta vida con el mismo empeño que yo he tratado de hacerlo contigo todos estos años... y estoy dispuesto a seguir haciéndolo. Tengo en mis manos una vida inocente y no tengo derecho a fracasar como, a veces, me ocurrió contigo.

“¿Y si no lo hago bien, Scully?”.

Sé que no es el momento más adecuado para expresar mis dudas, pero...

“¿A qué te refieres?”.

“Ni siquiera he visto un parto real en mi vida”.

“Yo tampoco”.

“¿Tampoco?... Scully, eres médico”.

“Forense. Por suerte, nunca he tenido un embarazo avanzado en la sala de autopsias. Sólo un par de gestaciones incipientes... y fue bastante trágico. Este tema sólo lo conozco por los libros, Mulder, igual que tú”.

“En mi caso, más bien por las revistas”, murmuro.

“¿Qué?”.

“Nada... Al menos, tú eres mujer”.

“¿Piensas que por esa razón sabré lo que hay que hacer cuando llegue el momento?”.

“Espero que sí. A mí me da un poco de miedo incluso respirar a tu lado... Te he hecho daño tantas veces... Si te lo hiciera ahora no me lo perdonaría”.

“En realidad sólo se trata de esperar. Los bebés saben guiarte por el camino correcto. Sólo hay que estar muy atento”.

“Dicho así, parece fácil, pero no creo que lo sea en absoluto. Es una vida que ahora depende por completo de ti y, dentro de poco, lo hará también de mí. Es extraño ser consciente de repente de tener a alguien que necesita tu fuerza...”.

“Durante siete años la he necesitado yo, Mulder, y lo has hecho lo mejor que has podido”.

“No ha sido suficiente”.

“Yo creo que sí. De hecho, has hecho tanto por mí que incluso me has dado lo que no podía tener”.

“Pero primero te lo había arrebatado. No quiero hacerle lo mismo a él”.

“Mulder, vamos a tener un hijo. Es tiempo para esperar, para tener esperanza, y vivir juntos esta nueva vida”.

FIN


End file.
